


Hope

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Last Jedi, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Force Awakens - Fandom, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Comfort, Crying, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, M/M, Men Crying, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: After Last JediListen if you want good, nonabusive, pure scenes of Rey figuring out who she is, with ppl who don't manipulate her, Finn and Poe and Rose exploring their love, romantic or platonic and generally a good place where empathy matters & no one is nothing & Leia is the mom/general to everyone.Then read this. Or don't but please just have hope and kindness.So there's a lot of healing bc I love these characters so much and they deserve so much better. Poe cries. No Poe don't cry. Rey talks about how she's coping with what happened. Finn is oblivious to all the people that's in love with him and has PTSD flashbacks.Bb8 makes everything better or more awkward. Luke rises out of the ocean like a freaking mermaid like I'm back b*itches! It's a fun time+surprise guest comes to help fight ( ;





	1. Info for story

Hi all so I have a lot of thoughts about the last Jedi. But in some good scenes I saw a world that I would love to see. From Rose being like look animals feel pain too like I did and Luke being like haha you tried to take out my people, which is everyone good bc the Jedi religion is more than just a religion it's an energy that flows from people & beyond and you have tried to break us down for thousands of years but we'll live and Rey that's your people too  
& the scenery the nature the female leadership the hot Poe learning to not be hot headed, the resistance. So that's what this is gonna be about. Hopefully

For now I'm thinking it'll be from the pov of an OC, the first chapter is just a bit about her and then it will get into the canon characters as she meets them.

I myself don't know what's going to happen with any romantic relationship, in the movies or here. I just know I love Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose and want them to be happy.


	2. Welcome to the Resistance

"Welcome to the Resistance” were some of the most calming words I have ever heard.

They came from Poe Dameron on a muggy night, outside a hideout on the rural planet I called home. I was running with my mother and little sisters through the forest when I saw a camp of people sleeping beyond the hill. I knew they weren't stormtroopers and to be honest at this point I did not care who they were. They had resources, my family and I had none.  
I told my mom and sisters to wait while I went and snuffed it out. 

I've been in hiding long enough to know how to be silent. My mom always said I could sneak up on a ghost. But somehow, by the grace of the universe, a twig snapped beneath me, and at least 5 resistance fighter sat up to stare at me. 

I stared back, scrawny girl with brown curls sticking to my forehead and eyes black with fear.  
They smiled. A gorgeous man with black curly hair, a long nose & shadow waved the rest off.  
"She's alright". I didn't move until I saw him get up, go to the tent and return with none other than General Leia Organa herself. She looked to me then my family in the trees and motioned us to come out. 

That night they gave us food and bandages. Let us sleep on their hammocks and told us where they were headed in the morning. Asked if we wanted to come. My mother talked with General Leia as I distracted my sister's with stories by the campfire. I tell 1 about a girl named Dunyazad who saved her sister from execution by telling stories with cliffhangers until she was pardoned. 

My sisters go to sleep and I rummage around the camp. The same man who I heard earlier was talking with an orange and white droid with the same affection I had for our dogs and horses. The droid rolled up to me and hit itself against my leg "ow"i yelled louder than I had wanted.  
The man ran up to me apologizing "bb8! No! I'm sorry idk what's gotten into em'"  
The droid beeped at him and he looked at me. "Are you ok?" I nodded "Ya it's fine don't worry about it"  
"He says you're hurt" my eyes widened. "Its nothing"  
Bb8 ejects a metal hand from inside him & lifts up my pant leg to my calf. The purple welts are exposed.  
"I fell" I try to assure him  
"Onto a hammer...?"  
I naturally look to my mom concerned remembering her wounds. "Did she..?"  
"Good God, no. Not her." He nods. I didn't want to talk about it.  
He brings out a hand  
"Well whoever you were running from, theyre gone now. Welcome to the Resistance"


	3. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp flys away to another planet with Rey, Finn, Rose, and General Holdo. Luke's spirit drops in and is like what's up I'm still here don't worry also jsuk I burned all the Jedi texts  
> Poe finally listening to orders bc he knows how scary it is when someone he loves doesn't follow his

Flying away was amazing. I don't cry a lot, but as we watched the planet that held my life in its grasp, with all its terror and pain, and joy, drift away a sea erupted from within me. 

We landed on a watery planet, windy and cold. But I loved it.

As we were setting up camp I overheard General Leia and the hot man talking. It sounded tense. 

"Are you ok?" He asked "quit worrying about me I'm fine, Poe"  
So his name was Poe. Another fighter was starting a fire & he snapped at him  
"Hey! The general said not to waste our resources, you can handle the cold."  
I could practically hear Leia raising her eyebrows at him  
"Poe." And his avoiding her gaze. 

I did actually hear a large door opening from the mouth of a cave behind us. Then cheers.  
"The person you really should be talking to is over there. You've learned your lesson for me. Now go teach him"  
"Ha ya teach a Jedi to follow rules"  
She smirked and walked away "exactly."

I watched Poe shake his head then put on a happy expression and join the small crowd by the cave. Eventually I could see the cause of the excitement walking towards the beach; our new Jedis, Rey and Finn, along with a woman purple hair. I wasn't even sure they were real. But here they were, laughing and hugging people.  
And here they are, walking towards us, oh Lord. I thought backing up. I felt myself stumble into someone. 

"Starstruck huh" she was a cute woman, her black sleek hair was stuck out on each side with bangs, and it looked like it never stayed down. She smiled at me and I tried a nod.  
"Um ya" she stuck out a hand  
"I'm Rose, from engineering. I saw you and your family join us last night" I nod. "Ya, thank you..."  
I meant it. I was grateful for all the Resistance for everything, but it sounded weird.  
She nodded "it's what we do..well what I do now too." She pointed to Finn and Rey  
"I was with those guys at the battle against kylo Ren. It was..amazing"she sighed as if recalling a good holiday.  
I thanked her for that too and excused myself to go check on my mom and sisters. 

They were all fine, laying on bench against the hill with a blanket over them. My sisters were asleep. My mom and I talked for awhile. I offered to bring her back some hot soup.  
On the way to the base I overheard Poe again. He was talking with Finn, staring intently into the ocean. 

"You could have died." Poe said. Finn lightly scoffed. "You could have died all the time" "...that's different. You're a Jedi we need you alive" Poe stated throwing a rock into the water.  
"Good to see you too, Poe, so touched you missed me" Finn mocked insulted.  
Poe looked at him. "I did....we were just attacked when you woke up. I waited for you every....And it's not like you've talked to me since.."  
"I'm sorry. We were busy. I was scared Rey was dead but at least I could always see you..you always come back."  
Poe looked at him again. Smiled a bit.  
"Aw you missed me" "Ya I did"  
That's cute.  
\------  
After dinner my family, me, and some others went to a tree to pray. I thought the Jedis would come. I tried not to be worried they didn't.  
I can't keep my eyes closed like I should in this time, but good thing.  
The water rose over the ocean, and a shadow emerged. It turned into a man. I pointed "Luke Skywalker has returned!!"

Everyone looked up. He calmly strolled to us as if he had just saw us yesterday and sat on a stump.  
Now the Jedis came. And the generals.


	4. Learning

General Leia goes and hugs him.   
We all smile, especially Rey, standing a few feet away. She doesn't know what to do. He looks to her "uh, you're back!" She says. He nods. "Something told me you could use all the help you could get" she smiles. 

He greets the rest of us. Finn goes and stands by Rey. I see her shake her head and him pat her shoulder. They look to understand each other. 

Luke and Leia go by the tree and join us in kneeling. I'm confused. Why are they praying? We usually pray for them. They reach out their hands till everyone is joined. Rey holds Lukes and Finns and Finn holds Poes who holds Leias. I hear running and see Rose from earlier flustered she's late. 

I smile and motion her to join us and hold her hand. "Thanks" she whispers. I see her stare at Finn. She frowns a bit before looking at the rest of us and smiling. 

All Luke says is "the Force is with you" to Rey. She is startled and realizes, facing Finn and repeating it. "The Force is with you", then smiles. Everyone goes around to their neighbor.   
Rose smiles down at me "The Force is with you." I beam and turn to my sister letting her know too. She says it to my mom in her squeaky voice and mom smiles like I haven't seen her in years. 

When we're done Luke says nothing but gets up and walks away. Leia offers "everyone should get their rest" 

 

I don't rest. I'm still confused. It's not that I disliked it. I didn't know what to think anymore. But I was happy.   
I do what I do best and wandered around the island while everyone was asleep. Well, while most everyone was asleep. 

There's a path leading to small pond with what looks like Lilly pads floating in them. But they're shaped like stars, or how we draw them. The flowers are still pink, but they light up the pond. I can see fireflies the size of birds, they look more like birds ,floating around above them.   
I sit on a smooth rock against a mossy tree. I've never seen somewhere so peaceful. 

"Oh" I turn around scared, but there's Rey waiting awkwardly at the entrance of the vines. I stare in awe. She smiles kindly   
"Can't sleep either huh?" She asks.   
I nod. She sits on the other side of the pond. The lights reflect in her brown eyes, showing the gold and green swimming in them. I knew she was absolutely amazing but i didnt know she was gorgeous too.   
Neither of us know what to say so we just stare at the water. She doesn't look up but asks  
"you're new to the Resistance?" "Yeah"  
"So am i." I laugh thinking she's joking. She's not.   
"What do you mean youre Rey."   
"Well tbh I didn't start fighting till a few months ago. Everything's happened so fast."   
I can't relate to that. I've been running for years.   
"Well no one can tell...everyone is amazed by you" I say sincerely. She smiles a bit   
"Thanks. I hope I give them..hope" she says it so sincerely.   
"You do. Or at least you have for me." Now she looks at me and smiles.   
"So uh, why can't you sleep?" I ask.   
"Oh, I've never rested at normal times. Especially now."  
"..then when do you sleep?" She smiles   
"As soon as I can get the Force to suspend my conscious, I'll tell you" it's sad but she makes it funny. Of course now is when I start to feel tired. I fight it off as long as I can until   
"Hey don't let me keep you up. Go to sleep." She chuckles. I get up.  
"Ok...goodnight Rey" I chance to look at her for a millisecond before exiting the vines. I think she smiled.   
"Goodnight"


	5. For Today

The next morning I don't see Rey anywhere. I hope she's sleeping.   
I do see Finn though. In real life he's gorgeous too. He's eating alone which baffles me, whole crowds are normally gawking him. I guess everyone's just busy. I want to join him but how could I? He's The Finn. What would I say? The only reason I had the courage last night to talk to Rey was because I was so tired. 

I sit at the other end of the table so he doesn't notice me.   
"Hey! What are you doing over there?" Rose yells sitting down next to him.   
Nevermind.   
I smile awkwardly and go down to their side and sit in front of them.   
Rose introduces us. "Nice to meet you, I'm Finn" he shakes my hand. I'm amazed by how soft and kind his entire demeanor is, his voice, his beautiful eyes. I mumble "you're...you So it's nice to meet..you"   
He chuckled. Rose offers  
"Don't worry I did way worse when I first met him." She assures me. They exchange a look like she really did do..worse. then they laugh at it. They stare at each other for am extra moment and suddenly I feel like I'm interrupting something. 

Luckily, I'm not the only one as Poe joins us "hey guys"   
He sits down next to me. Rose smiles and Finn looks blurry eyed and then lost again in another moment with Poe. I feel like im interrupting again.   
Finn grumbles "Um hey, have you met Jenna?" Poe looks at me "yea she joined us a few days ago" he winks. Damn. 

They make conversation about their next mission and the last one and Rey. I don't really have anything to contribute until they ask where she is and I say   
"She was up pretty late last night. I hope she's asleep."   
"Woah" Poe laughs smiling. "Respect."  
Finn kicks him under the table and we all hear it.   
"Sorry." Poe says strained but stares at Finn.   
"So uh could u not sleep?" Rose asks   
"..no. neither could Rey. She said she hardly does, which is a bit worrisome."   
Finn nods "don't worry about her. If anything I oversleep, I was in a coma for a month and I still get tired. But 1 of us is always around" he says   
"Do you have like telepathy to know when you're needed?" I ask him. They both stare at him.   
"Sometimes."  
"What other powers do you have, buddy?" Poe asks calmly slurping noodles in his mouth.   
Finn laughs "nothing I haven't told you already. Rose and Jenna if you wanna see me and Rey should be training today..we could use the help"  
Rose nods so so do I.   
Poe stares at him. "Poe you have your own training to do I didn't think you would be interested. "

"Nothing I can't make time for. I want to help" I think he thinks he sounding like a considerate friend and maybe even Finn thinks that but I can feel the desperate love he has towards him so strong I'm astounded Finn, a Jedi hasn't seemed to notice.   
And then, he bites his lip. Oh Lord have mercy.   
Finn if you're not going to be in love with him, I will. I think. 

I look to see if Rose notices it too. She does. Finn does not. 

 

Later that day all three of us are waiting while Finn gets his light saber out. It's better than I imagined them to be. I look around for Rey, to no avail. Luke and Leia are in ear shot but talking under the tent.   
"Maybe she's not coming?" Rose suggests   
"Nah that's not like Rey" Finn says   
"Do you want me to look for her, buddy?" Poe offers.   
"Or I could look for her. We could both look for her" Rose adds.   
I shake my head wondering how my Jedi is so oblivious. 

I raise my hand "I think I know where she might be"i say. "Oh ok Ya thank you Jenna" Finn said glad he didn't have to chose between them.   
I go back to the woods, under the vines and sure enough.   
There's our other Jedi passed out on a log, drool slowly escaping her mouth.   
I smile and yell "Rey!"   
She jolts up, realizes where she is and puts a hand to her head. "Really?"She asks herself.   
"Mhm" I answer and go to help her up. "How long was I out?"  
She asks "a good amount. Finn needs you for training now"  
"Shoot" and now she's running through the vines. I sigh. 

Once I've ran back she's already mock fighting with Finn like she wasn't just asleep. I go stand by Poe and Rose.   
"Where was she?" Rose asks. "Where she fell asleep last night. I'm just glad she didn't fall in the pond"  
Rose laughs. "But she's fall-in for you" Poe muttered his ridiculous pun. "Poe! She could hear you!" Rose reminds him   
I sigh "I have only known her for 2 days Poe"  
"Eh love doesn't need 2 days" he answers matter of fact.   
I cackle "I don't think ur the best person to take advice from" he cackled "sweetie you're new so I'm gonna explain it to you, I am THE person you want advice from"   
I can see Rose rolling her eyes  
"Mhm if I want to pine after someone and never tell them how I feel ull be the first person I go to" I knows it's harsh but I was conflicted enough about Rey and just joining the Resistance I never exactly had room for feelings escaping..anyway

"Ha you have no idea what you're talking about"he tries to convince himself. "Yea. And neither does-i look to Rose and don't wanna get in between it-the person you're pining after"  
He glares at me because he knows I'm right. He scoffs and walks away.   
I realize what an awkward position I've put myself in, I hardly know these people, especially with Rose.   
I laugh nervously "what a hothead" " yea" she agrees visibly sad. 

What have I done??

 

After they're done practicing I'm the only one left watching. Rey and Finn walk up to me. Rey points to some water on the ground "could you-" "mhm"i hand it to her "thank you" 

Finn is looking to see where everyone went. Rey is screwing the cap back on, arms with white cloth wrapped around the elbow and palm. "What was that about?" I'm scared she heard our conversation.   
"Uh what do you mean?" She points to Finn  
"Poe and Rose were here, they love watching Finn practice"  
..So is Finn the only one who doesn't know they're in love with him.   
"Oh they had to go take care of some thing..with the ship" Rey nods believing me.  
"Sorry Finn they told me to tell you they can help tomorrow if you want"i tell him. He nods. 

What have I done


	6. And For Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I diss kylo Ren in this so if ur into him maybe don't read 
> 
> Tw-effects of physical mental and possibly sexual abuse

So I know I royally screwed up yesterday. What was I doing hurting these people that have given us everything, who are the only friends I have besides my family?  
I had to make it right. 

After tucking my sisters into bed and kissing my mom goodnight I went back to the secret pond. Well, I chose to believe it was me and Reys secret, no one else ever came. Luckily she was there.   
She smiled "hi"   
I waved "hey. Tough day?" I ask.   
"Not more than any other. I'm just not use to all the attention..and people depending on me..." She stares off. I swallow not knowing how to help with that. She winces   
"I'm sorry I didn't meant it like that I'm really grateful, for Finn and Luke and everyone. The best parts of the galaxy support me it's not that. I love helping" I know she's telling the truth 

"Its ok I think I know what you mean. Before I came here I had nothing. I didn't know what would happen to me or my family tomorrow, or if there would be a tomorrow...But now I have all these people and it's great but...its scary. And I've driven them against each other"   
She stares at me. "Exactly...But how did you drive us against eachother?"  
My face heats up. "Oh, well, not you, I hope, I meant Poe and Rose i kinda got in the middle of something and now they're both sad. Poe won't show it but he is." 

"Hm yea Poes a locked chest. He wears anger so well but it doesn't hide the rest. Why is Rose upset she's the most positive one here?"  
Well I really fucked up.   
"Well I uh um..Poe was getting on my nerves..."  
"As Poe does" she offers.   
"Ha ya but I still shouldn't have...I think him and Rose may both be in love with the same person..."   
Rey swallows.   
"Oh, who is that?" Damn is she in love with Finn too? Now I've really gotten in the middle of things.   
"Idk if I should tell you I've already meddled enough....it just surprised me that he didn't notice, I thought Jedis were tuned into people's emotions"  
"Not all the time. Plus Finns new."   
I nod not thinking I should talk about it further. I never gossip this much let alone ever. But here I am exposing everyone to our Jedi. 

"Um" she breathes. Wow I've never seen her nervous. "After the last battle I saw Finn looking after Rose. She got hit after saving him. He was so worried."   
I nod can't telling how she feels about that other than compassion.   
"Do you think Rose is in love with him too?"  
"Itd be hard not to. Finns amazing, he's sweet and loyal and a looker" she laughs at her choice of words. I haven't known her long enough to be particularly jealous but still I ask   
"Some people rumored that you and Finn were um, together before you got separated in the woods" 

She laughed "of course they did. People can't accept that a woman doesn't have to fall in love with every man who helps her."   
"Yea."   
"Not that I would be insulted. I love Finn. He was my first family after.." I know.   
I nod. Well this just raised more complications. I should just leave Finn to this. I got up to go  
"Wait"   
I look to her surprises. She looks embrassed "you can stay longer. If you want." I smile  
"Sure"   
After awhile of staring at the pond she says   
"I'm not sure who Finns in love with. If he is with anyone. Or if he's even ready." I understand that. 

"I get that. Wasn't he trapped in the first order until last year?"   
"Exactly. And I, knew no one until..haha bb8 came up to me in the desert. No one nice anyway." I smile at hers. 

She continues "we may be jedis but it's hard for us to know what people are feeling. If theyre worth trusting"

Just saying that sends a wave of grief over her face. I've never seen her this sad. I nudge her knee with mine. "..hey" 

She brushed her eye to stop any tear from exposing her. "Yea. Sorry" I shake my head "don't be"  
I know it's about kylo Ren. That dirtbag. He could have killed everyone I've met these past days if it weren't for Luke. 

"Its not a bad thing...seeing good in people"i assure her. She laughs. "Ya but it may be foolish"  
I shake my head. "Its brave. It's a lot easier to discount people as totally bad. Especially when they've hurt you as much as kylo"  
Another tear escapes her lashes.   
"You know that you fought for good until the very end. You went to your enemy and offered peace. That's powerful stuff."   
"..for a moment I thought he wasn't my enemy"

I edge closer to her and pat her back. "I know" she cries more.   
"I can't believe I trusted him. He looked me in the eyes and told me I was nothing without him..I could see his anger when I refused his plan, he screamed at me through the ship during the battle, he wanted to kill me..again

I rub her back. "His actions aren't your fault. You are not nothing."   
I say it again and again until her tears dry.   
She looks at me. "Did you have your own kylo ren?"  
I chuckle "Not really. But I know what it's like to be made powerless and used. The traits are the same even if the hurts different. They turn on you the moment you stop giving them whatever they want, and then you're nothing again. You're physical pain or emotional, it's made yours to carry, not them. Because it can never be their fault"

"I know. Even after he tortured me-her voice breaks- I still felt bad for him. Because he had a sad life. But so did I. We could have..."   
"Related? Yea." She nods.   
"But despite all you've been through Rey, including what he's done to you you are still strong and kind and merciful. He can't say that. He did not break you. We are going to win" 

By now her heads on my shoulder. We both cry her more. Fresh wounds. I hold her hand "I know it doesn't change the past. But you have given strength to so many girls all across the universe. When someone told me I was nothing, and I belonged to him. I could say no. Bc I knew I could be anything. And here I am. In the Resistance. You have broken the bounds of so many and they will never be able to touch that." 

 

We walk back not wanting to even think about who Finns in love with. 

I say goodnight to her at her tent. She holds my hand   
"Thank you Jenna" 

After she closes the cloth I hear bb8 beeping aggressively. Shit. I turn to dash away to avoid Poe but he's right there leaning against a tree trying to hush his droid.   
I sigh and go to him. 

"Poe I'm sorry."


	7. Tired

"I'm sorry Poe" 

He steps out into the scarce light of the lamps. His eyes are red from crying. Ohmygod Poe.   
I step closer to him and although I expect him to bat me away I wipe the tears off with my thumbs. 

He stares at me so innocently, so vulnerable.   
"You shouldn't be Jenna"  
"What happened. Did Finn.."  
He shakes his head. "No it's just a lot of things. And you were right, ha, about him." I nod. "Im sorry. It wasn't my place to say anything"   
He laughs going to sit on a stump. "Yea"   
I sit next to him. Bb8 rolls in between us. Ejects a tissue.   
"Thanks buddy"   
I don't know what to say. I don't know him that well. But I didn't know Rey that well either.   
Bb8 beeps and right now I really wish I could speak their language. 

Poe shakes his head. "I know"   
I don't know. Bb8 whirls to me then faces the tent with the generals and Jedis and back. 

"Is General Leia ok?" I ask.   
He sniffles "Yea she's doing ok...I don't know what Id do if she wasnt" I nod. I could see how close they were.   
It took till now for me to realize Poe probably didn't have parents. I knew a lot of orphans and people without good homes joined the Resistance as an escape, and you didn't see a lot of families here. But the way he treated Leia, like a mom he may be annoying to but would fight anything for..maybe that's all he had. I could not imagine what it's like to not have my mom. My life would feel so empty..I hope he didn't feel like that.   
But I know that look. Like you just wanna go home but you've never really been there. 

"Uh is there anything I can do?do you want me to get anyone? I'm great at waking people up" I offer   
He laughs "no that's ok, my covers been blown enough for one day" he smiles but that makes me so sad 

"Poe I know I don't know everything that's going on but I don't think you have to hide anymore. Especially with your friends. "   
"I don't think I know what it's like to not hide anymore" he said honestly.   
I look down. "..You don't hide with bb8 right?I can never tell what you two are saying but they remind me of my dog. He knew some shit about me...i loved him so much"   
Poe laughs ""ya thats true. Bb8s been with me through it all. I found her when i was 12. "   
Bb8 beeps and Poe pets them.   
He sees me staring. "..You can pet her too. I won't let her kick you this time"  
I smile and kneel down to see the eye. "..hi"   
It's definitely not the same as petting an animal. But I'm happy bb8 seems to enjoy it. Poe grumbles " Uh they like it when you pet them right there, behind the antena"   
These two are adorable. I pet where he told me too and she beeps happily.   
"What did she say?"   
"She said I should keep you around."   
I smile "I'm always here for you."   
"Thanks Jenna" 

 

\--  
It's the fourth day here but I feel like it's been a lot longer. At breakfast I see Rose sitting by herself under a tree, playing with a moon shaped necklace. I calmly approach her hoping I can still do that.   
"Hi Rose...how are you doing?" She looks up and puts on a smile "Oh fine thanks" "can I sit with you?"   
"..I guess"   
She doesn't look at me. That's fair.  
"Rose I'm really sorry. I know you have feelings for Finn I shouldn't have gotten in the middle of that it's none of my business. And you've been such a good friend to me..I'm so sorry"  
She raises her eyebrows. "...You know I like Finn?"  
Oh. Well.   
"Um yea. I saw how you looked at him. I. I thought you knew, that I knew"  
"I didn't know anyone knew. Is it that obvious?"  
Yes.   
"Um no I don't think so. I just pick up on that stuff..sometimes. so you're not mad?"  
She sighed "no. I was just jealous bc I mean, it's obvious, Poe is head over boots for him. And he's known him longer...I liked when you smarted off to him though at training"she smiled   
"Oh, good I mean. Thanks. Yea but tbh I don't know if Finn even notices" I tell her.   
"Yea. He didn't even notice how I was feeling till I kissed him"  
I raise my eyebrows and hit her hand   
"You did!?" I smile  
She blushes then smiles back "Yea. It was awesome. I just saved his butt and then I was like, I can't feel my legs I'm gonna pass out. If it's the last thing I do I'm gonna kiss Jedi Finn"   
Wow that's morbid and..great. rose is awesome. 

"You amaze me" I tell her "aw thanks. So now that I've told you mine, spill. What happens when you and Rey go off in the woods every night?"   
I roll my eyes "Not you too. Why does everyone want me to fall in love with someone I've known for less than a week?"  
She laughed "we never said fall in love..ok maybe Poe said that but he's like Galactic Cupid."  
"Ha yea I'm figuring that out"  
"So what happens??"   
I throw up my hands "really nothing that interesting. We talk until we get tired enough we can fall asleep"  
"Sounds romantic to me"   
"Idk. All I know is we understand each other. And it's nice to talk to someone who gets you." 

\--  
Finn felt the same about ﹰRey too.   
She got him. He didn't even have to say anything and she knew what he needed. She distracted people when he needed to be alone, she showed up when he was lonely.   
Tonight the call was particularly strong.   
She could hear his breathing. He could hear Reys.   
"Uh..Rey..are you in my tent?"   
"No. But it sounds like you're in my mine"  
"I guess this is our powers connecting."   
"Its about time" she said. She was nervous. The last time this happened was with kylo and we know how that turned out. Honestly she was thrilled she could finally connect to a good force.   
"So uh, why do you think it called us?"he asked   
"Um idk is there anything you were thinking.."  
"I don't think so. I felt pain though.  
"Oh..are you ok?" She knew he was probably talking about hers.   
"Yea I mean. Everyone besides you and the Skywalker have been acting weird lately and I feel like I should know what it's about but i..dont"  
"Hm. Um weird how?"  
"Like even Poes avoiding me. Rose. Even that new girl Jenna. Leias always been nice but she looks at me like she's trying to tell me something and idk if it's through the Force or.."   
Rey tries not to laugh at that very accurate descpritpn of the mom general.   
"Have you talked to them?"   
"...no. Why do you know some thing"  
"Not...really"  
"Rey I can feel you lying."   
"Its just not anything you need to know rn."   
"Rey"  
"Oh look at that the waters high time to go wash our clothes sorry got to go!"  
"Rey wait!"   
She cuts the connection off the only way she knows how which is by diving into the water. 

From my pov I see her talking to herself then doing this. Hm.


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean shenanigans

She keeps her head underwater as long as she can hoping he can't hear anymore.  
A giant wave hits her in the calm sea. She stands up coughing. 

"What are you doing?" Luke asks, standing in the middle of the ocean and not at all wet.  
"Huh, what are you doing!?"  
He smiles  
"You got your first call with Finn"  
"Yes. Yes I did. And youre..Yea. you wanna tell us why we got it?"  
"I can't tell you that"  
"Of course. What was I thinking. Is it breaking the rules to float objects you dont need for battle? Bc I might as well clean some tunics while I'm this soaked"  
He doesn't even answer just looks at her.  
"You'll find out soon enough" he disappears. 

"Great."  
"Um hey Rey! What are you doing?" I ask by the shore.  
"Oh..hi. just Jedi stuff." She looks at the water and tries to float it. It kinda just ruptures and splatter her in the face.  
"Oh..do you want me to get you a towel?"  
" that would be great Jenna thank you" 

While I'm gone Poe walks by the beach. He just laughs.  
"I am washing clothes!" She explains.  
"Mhm. Gotta wash the ones you're in. That makes sense ."  
She glares at him. She tries to float a ball of water at him but it falls Halfway.  
I come back with some towels.  
"Oh hey there" he says. I smile  
"Hey how you doin?"  
"Better, thanks" 

"It looks like you two made up!" She exclaims  
"We were fighting?" He asks  
I shake my head at Rey  
"No uh she means when you kept nagging me about me and rey..But you stopped so"  
I wasn't thrilled about him getting another chance to expose my possible feelings but I couldn't let him know I told Rey about Finn. He just opened up to me and I need to earn his trust. 

"Right...hey Jenna why don't we get in the water?"  
"Ha um I don't exactly have a lot of clothes to spare""don't worry we have extra" "don't you have a mission to plan"  
"Come on. What's the point of exploring the galaxy if you don't get to have fun, right Rey!?" He yells  
"He makes a compelling argument.  
I sigh "don't pull anything" "ofcourse" he crosses his heart 

That won't last. We tread out to Rey.  
She's trying hard to make the water stay in the air. "I don't understand! I lifted an entire mountain side of rocks into the air, why can't I move water?"

Poe has a mischievous grin. 

"Poe...What are you up to?" I ask crossing my arms.  
"I'm not." I point to bb8 staring at us from the beach anxiously spinning around in circles.  
Rey looks at him. "Yes he is...he was here with Finn before"  
I don't understand. She steps closer to him. "Wow"  
I realize and go to smack Poe.  
"Ok ok me and Finn may have been talking the other night and when he stepped in the water he could hear my thoughts. It weakens your physical powers but strengthens your mental ones" he tells her.  
Shit. Rey can hear my thoughts. Like her my only solution to this is to dive into the water. 

She looks at Poe and shrugs "i can still hear her. Right now she's thinking she got a lot of water up her nose"  
Poe fakes urgency "well Jedi, you should-"  
"Rescue her! Right. On it" 

She picks me up out of the water. Her dark brown hair is black against her forehead and her perfect smile glistens. She has some serious biceps.  
She looks to him. "You should run Poe"  
"I'm going to kill you!" I yell leaping onto him. 

Finn sees us fighting in the water. Him and Rose step in.  
"Woah what is going on?? Jenna?"  
"Finn thank God" Poe says trying to peal me off of him.  
Finn blushes looking at his arms. "Uh thank you Poe I guess I was just working out-"  
Oh no. Poe can't help it he's gonna be exposed.  
I leap onto him again dunking us both in the water.  
"What is wrong with you??"  
"I'm saving you! You're going to expose yourself!" 

Luckily Finn is turned to Rose "haha yea. They are hilarious. Yea..." He turns to Rey  
"Rey why are you soaked?"  
She stares at him. She knows he's gonna find out. If not from this bafoonery from someone else. 

"Uh..Poe told me our physical powers weaken and our mental powers grow in here. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wasn't sure. So you can't move anything?"  
"Nope." She tries another water ball and it falls in the air. "So much for invincibility" 

Rose is giggling at us "what is the matter with you two?"  
"Rose! Finn can read your mind!"  
She looks around "uh huh. I got that "  
"What?" I'm surprised and Poe tackles me into the water. Rose shakes her head.  
"Poe! I swear he was hearing you!" Poe sighs covering his face with his hands to brush his hair and eyebrows back into place. He shakes his head, chain around his neck swinging.  
"I know. Thanks."  
I glare at his obnoxious beauty.  
"And I think ur right. Fighting is the only way to distract us enough from them hearing us" he said putting a hand on his hip.  
"...or you could just get out of the water.." Rose suggests.  
I point to her "yea...wait"  
I splash him angrily again "how could you? You knew she could hear me!"  
He smiled crossed his arms, satisfied with his plot. "And why would that bother you?"  
"Ughhh why are you so.."  
"Hey come on. If you wont admit it to her at least you admitted it to yourself."  
I roll my eyes "why do you care?"  
"Because that's what friends do."  
"Nosy friends" Rose tells him.  
"Maybe...How are you so calm rn Rose?"  
"What? Why wouldn't I be? She's the 1 with a crush on Rey" she laughs nervously. I glare.  
"Right. Well it looks like they're too occupied with eachother to hear us rn" 

"So uh you and Rose.." Rey asks  
"...what?"Finn asks honestly.  
"You like her Finn. I can tell."  
"Psh yea, right. I like you. I like Poe. I like a lot of people. You don't have to make a big deal out of it"  
She smiles "ok you know that's not what I meant. It's ok Finn, if you want to kiss her again. We have all the time in the world."  
He laughs "ok that's not true. But thank you. Idk. It was surprising." She nods.  
Me, Rose and Poe are slowly walking out of the water.  
Rey yells "hey!"  
We turn. "Sorry buddy but some us have secrets we'd like to keep!" Poe yells to her and Finn.  
He looks to Rey  
"What was that about?"He asks.  
She shakes her head and pats his back. "Don't worry about it."


	9. No One is Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the last Jedi I was literally screaming  
> "Yes Finn!!! Fight your abusers! Yesss"  
> Dang Finn grew so much this movie.
> 
> I myself have PTSD so it's gonna be a lot

No one else heard Finn crying that night.  
He was raised to believe everything he was belonged to the First Order. He was someone else's.  
So it was pretty hard, staring into the wide open ocean. Everything he ever wanted in front of him.  
Freedom.  
He knew he seemed like a coward, trying to run away all the time. But they didn't understand. He fought every day of his life. And now he had a chance to just be his. He wasn't going to let it go. 

I was walking back from my family's tent when I heard the sobbing. So many people crying these nights. 

"Finn?"I ask. He doesn't seem to register until I sit down next to him. I'm afraid he's going to have a panic attack so I hold his hand and rub his back.  
"Finn?Finn?It's me..it's ok"  
He finally looks at me. Gulps air flying into his lungs and nods.  
"You're ok. It's ok"

Eventually he can talk.  
"What're you doing up?"  
"Checking on you now. What's wrong?" 

He shakes his head. I don't push. After awhile he groans  
"Just flashbacks. The first order. I've been lucky they haven't come all week"  
I nod "they're the worst"  
"The first order?"  
"Well yes but I meant flashbacks. They're nothing minor, I'm glad you're not alone rn" I don't want to be patronizing but I doubt he's had any therapy since he's escaped and I want him to know. 

"You have flashbacks?"He asks.  
Of course I look away. "Yeah"  
"About what?"I look down  
"Sorry"  
"No it's. I can tell you I don't think they're like yours..But you're still not alone"  
He smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder  
"Well now neither are you" I smile.

We cry a lot that night.  
He tells me about how he finally beat the woman who personally made his life a living hell.  
And how the moment he got he flew straight for Kylo Ren and his entire army, until Rose knocked him out of the sky. He didn't care if he died. After everything they've took from him it was the most he's ever felt alive. 

I use to dream about a moment like that. But it doesn't seem to be in the cards. My vengeance will have to be me and us here. Happy. Free. Its hard. 

"I use to feel that. When I was um..living somewhere..we all were and that made it worth it but there were some nights where I begged the universe to let me die. I said "I want to live" ...bc what we had wasn't living."  
"Wow. I hoped no one else could relate to that" he said  
I half heartedly smiled.  
"Where were you uh, living?"He asked  
"Somewhere worse than this..somewhere where I was owned and that was that. We all were. We were his property. He could do whatever he wanted to us..and that's just how it was..ontop of other things that give me flashbacks"  
He nods. "I'm sorry"  
I laugh "Don't be. It's over now. Thanks to all of you"  
He half heartedly smiled. 

"I can't tell you how grateful we are. I've never really had a home. I mean there were some nice people who hid us..But You know."  
"Me too. Poe was the first person I met who didn't try to use me. It takes getting use to."  
"Ha, yea. It's freaky"  
He laughs  
"What's kylo rens deal anyway??I mean I know it's kinda the first orders MO to hate Jedis and anything that breathes but dang"  
"Luckily I don't really know him but who knows..."  
I remember he was a stromtrooper too.  
I don't want to make him sad but I remember when they raided our village. He figures it out.  
"I just. How could they do that?like we weren't people?"  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Well I know you couldn't have been there. Poe told me what happened your first time. No the stromtroopers that attacked us cared about nothing. We were like..rats, they could dissect. We fascinated them. But ultimately we were nothing. Sterilized hundreds of our women. As if we were too disgusting to be allowed the possibility to have children." I sob.  
He hugs me. I hug him back.  
"You are not nothing."  
"You are not nothing either"  
"Trust me. We are going to make the first order suffer. You and me, Poe, Rose, Rey. We're gonna burn it to the ground"  
That makes me smile. 

Rey emerges out of the woods. I forgot to meet with her.  
"Hell yea we are!!"She yells 

I look up "oh, Rey.."  
She sits down next to me on our log and hugs me with Finn. My friends are so beautiful. 

Poe groggily steps into the moonlight with Rose  
"We talkin about how we're gonna burn the first order?" He says in greeting. We beam at him and he sits next to Finn.  
"Amen to that!" Rose agrees. But I know she's sad about Paige.  
I hold out my arms.  
She smiles slightly hugging me back. We group hug. 

No one is nothing.


	10. It's About What You Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I believe in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up to help fight evil..
> 
> Also I'm rewatching TFA right now Jesus is Rey hot wearing Finns jacket her black hair  
> Lord Almighty

The entire resistance picked up and left what was becoming our beautiful island.  
There were enough pilots that Rey didn't have to fly. 

Her and Finn were sitting together probably both anxious about the inevitable fight. They were resting shoulder to shoulder.  
Poe somehow was in his element. 

I walked up to the giant windows watching the planet fly away. I held up my little sisters to look.  
"I've never seen so much blue in all my life" she said pointing down 

"I said the same thing but with green at Maz's planet" Rey said walking up besides us.  
She patted my sister's head as I put her down. 

"Rey..how are you, are you ready?" I ask already regretting it. Who could be ready for this. 

She frowns "ah..don't worry about me."  
I chuckle already thinking that's impossible. 

\---

We landed on a hot planet with flat green fields in between sand.  
Red plateaus and lush mountains somehow laid next to one another in the background. 

We got there first. 

I wasn't there for the fighting but what I heard was:

They flanked out at different positions. Some hid in the grass some in the mountains. 

Until the first order came. Luckily they were without much of their troopers and robots since the last battle. 

The Resistance fought fearlessly. Pilots, soldiers, engineers, and our Jedis. 

They beat the First Order down until just Kylo and his ship was left. 

He came down into the field and demanded Rey face him.  
Finn held her back and reminded her he could fight too. She said she knew how to win.

"Give it up Kylo. We're never joining you...but you could join us."  
She held her lightsaber in one hand and the other outstretched to hold his.  
Everyone was amazed

He flinched visibly enraged she defied him yet again.  
He laughed.  
"You could have everything. But you just want to be nothing don't you?" 

"See that's where you're wrong. No one is nothing." 

She drew back her hand and started the fight with the lightsaber.  
They went back and forth for awhile. 

He pulled her by the hair down into the dirt.  
"To think I cared about you" he snarled at her  
They were both crying. 

He was about to slice her neck open. The resistance ran out. 

"Kylo. Remember"she said.  
He hesitated confused.  
Her eyes cried more. Sadness. Anger.  
"Remember. My eyes."  
with the force of everything in her she leaped up with her lightsaber smashing it into his side.  
She screamed with the might.  
"No!!" He screamed. 

He was cut open.  
She fell on her knees over him. She killed him. They say she didn't move for awhile. Even while,  
From the sky, a raven haired woman with titan like armor flew to the ground next to her. She had a shield and a golden lasso and a crown.  
She placed a hand on Reys shoulder.  
"I'll take it from here"  
The woman slashes through the stromtroopers like they were nothing but water.

No one's ever seen anything like it before. She's like a God.  
With her and the rest of us the first order is almost completely gone. 

They say the wonder woman walked right into the ship and came right back out with 2 soldiers of the first order on both of her arms. They struggled and insulted her. 

People went to kill them. 

She held out a hand. "I understand. But I have seen their hearts. They still have good in them." 

Poe stated "thanks for all the help, lady, but idk if we can take that chance" "they don't deserve life!" Someone yelled 

She smiled.  
"They dont."she agreed. "But it's not about deserve. It's About What we believe in. What keeps us together and different from them. Love."  
Some of the crowd didn't like that. 

Now Rey stood up. She looked 10 years older.  
She stared at the soldiers.  
Some say their eyes glazed over like Rey was sucking something out of them. I don't know. 

"Let them go. Just let this be over"she sighed and limped back to our base.  
\----

Poe clapped them in handcuffs and dragged them there too.  
\--


	11. Chapter 11

Wow the old star wars were DIFFERENT  
Did not know  
Welp  
Still loved writing this piece


	12. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again so this is going to be pretty much the same as chapter 8 in the Rey and Others One Shot collection 
> 
> I just have so many thoughts about the characters but also why did they have to ruin Poes character in the last jedi?? Why?  
> In TFA Poe was kind, motivating, hopeful, a good community leader, in touch with his emotions, very empathetic just a sweet fun guy 
> 
> But then the last Jedi had to turn him into a kinda sexist jerk??? Why I mean I have my theories why but I'm not going to bash some unnamed homophobic directors...bc that would be bad..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just I love Rey Finn Poe and Rose as well as the actors who play them  
> Good kind brave people

Before I knew them or could see their beauty, their strength in their beliefs and their love, Rey, Finn, and Poe showed eachother 

Looking back 

Rey could have sold bb8 for all that money but she didn't. Scavenging for weeks would only get her a fraction of what the Jakku outpost offered. She could have a good meal, 7 good meals with that, medicine, clothes.  
But she looked down at the droid, now in her care.  
Her hazel brown eyes, young but brave saw them.  
"Actually, the droids not for sale"

 

Now a year later bb8 swiveled up to their friend whirring excitedly  
Rey laughed looking around for Poe

"What is it? Oh, thank you" she bent down to their single eye level receiving a packet of crackers.

"How did you know I was hungry?" "Wheewhoo"  
"Haha ofcourse, let's go find him, he's probably with Finn and Rose"  
They went off to find Poe  
\----

Finn and Poe talking in the hallway of the first order ship  
Finn hadnt solely helped Poe escape for himself. He saw Poe laying there exhausted in the interrogation room. He wanted to help but didn't think he could until he found out they had a resistance pilot. Then he could help both of them  
Poe:  
"I can fly anything. Why are you helping me?"  
Finn: "Because it's the right thing to do"  
Poe smirked "You need a pilot"  
"I need a pilot"  
Poe beamed excited "we're doing this thing"  
The plane ride was a beautiful moment, if you ask me.  
Poe had empathy for this man, this stromtrooper from the first order,! who for all Poe knew could have killed his loved ones, and realized wow, he's just really brainwashed. He doesn't even have a name, the first order took that from him too. And he was risking it all now to escape. Poe could help him. The resistance could help him. They were meant to save and protect innocents well Finn was an innocent. And he could use him to fight the first order.

So he told Finn ' you have a name.' You have a friend you are not a machine

 

So now a year later Poe, Finn, and Rey sitting in the med bay waiting for Rose to wake up, Poes head asleep on Finns shoulder, Finn smiled  
"Idk what I would do without you two"  
Funny, bc Rey almost killed him the first time she met Finn. But in her defense, she thought she was protecting BB8.

And Finn, he didn't know Rey yet. He had just escaped death and was in this new, ugly land but there was a girl, fighting off attackers and he was going to help her.  
And after some squabbling, Rey instantly cared about Finn too.

Finn was her family, her home. And vice versa.

"You can't go I won't let you"

Seeing Finn almost leave before Maz's hall was attacked and kylo ruined everything was like her family flying away all over again.  
But now they were all together. Whatever kylo was, her brother, a lost cause, a sociopath, and of course that made Rey sad,  
He couldn't hurt them. He couldn't take their friendship.

These three and once rose wakes up, four brave, traumatized, passionately kind people had that. That was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been really fun writing  
> Maybe not this chapter more than the others but I enjoyed making it.  
> I know not a lot of people are into this stuff but if it helped anyone I'm glad


End file.
